


Drabble: After The Boys Of Summer Have Gone.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: 17776: What Football Will Look Like in the Future - Jon Bois
Genre: Baseball, Drabble, Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: What baseball will look like in the future.





	Drabble: After The Boys Of Summer Have Gone.

**Author's Note:**

> The baseball here is as much related to RL baseball as 17776!football is related to RL football. :P Title from The Boys Of Summer by Don Henley.

In 2287, baseball embraced the clock. Games were limited to 15 minutes; "speed baseball" lowered that even further, not allowing games to go beyond 9 minutes, with extra points allotted based on the shortest inning. In all baseball divisions, multiple games were played on one surface at a time, with game-chain marathons lasting months. Players were permitted to play in as many games as they chose; in 3429, Skyler Macintosh played in five simultaneous games, setting a record that still stands today. Field dimensions changed with the times as well, although the infamous Mobius Strip Game thankfully occurred only once.


End file.
